A network interface device (NID) is commonly used as a demarcation point between a service provider's communication network and a customer's inside wiring. In its simplest form, a NID is a connection device, which connects wiring for the service provider's communication network to the customer's inside wiring. Generally mounted to the outside wall of a customer's house, the NID provides a physical termination point for the service provider's communication network, isolates the customer's inside wiring (and subtending devices), and serves as a physical access point for technicians dispatched to the customer's house during truck rolls.
In order to minimize the equipment to be installed inside the customer's house when rolling out a new service, some service providers are introducing NIDs with functions beyond physical connectivity. These advanced NIDs may include devices such as a POTS (plain old telephone system) splitter, a gateway (for example a modem), a router, and various connectors. A power supply originating from inside the customer's house may be used to power some of the aforesaid devices. In this architecture, the gateway in the NID, which resides outside the customer's house, is connected to a local area network (LAN) inside the customer's house, thereby providing the customer with access to the service provider's communication network, for internet devices such as computers, VoIP (voice over internet protocol) devices, or IPTV set top boxes. In addition having the gateway external to the customer's house allows a service provider to change or service the equipment without disturbing the customer.
However, problems may arise with the NID, so as to affect the connectivity of the customer's LAN to the service provider's communication network. As a result, certain devices within the NID, or indeed the NID itself, may require resetting. In one approach, the service provider dispatches a technician on a truck roll so that the NID, which is typically located outside the customer's home, can be reset. As the need to reset the NID and/or the gateway or other devices forming part of the NID can be a common occurrence, the frequent truck rolls associated with such an approach represents a significant cost to the service provider.
In another approach, the service provider may instruct the customer to reset the NID himself, by visiting the NID on the outside of the customer's home. However, this is not an ideal solution as the customer may be uncomfortable with the prospect of having to interact with a device that belongs to the service provider, and further may hesitate to go outside in inclement weather. In addition, the customer may feel inconvenienced by the service provider for having to perform a function that is in effect the responsibility of the service provider.
There remains a need therefore for an improved method, system and apparatus for controlling a network interface device.